The invention relates to a television receiver comprising an automatic radio-frequency resonant circuit adjustment circuit in which a setting signal is produced for a correct setting of a radio-frequency resonant circuit with the aid of two carriers to be applied to a radio frequency section of the receiver and of an output signal of a detection circuit coupled to an output of the radio frequency section.
European Patent Application No. 0 109 661 discloses a television receiver of the above-described type, in which the two carriers are sequentially applied to the radio frequency section of the receiver and a detector connected to the output of the radio frequency section of the receiver applies a signal to a microprocessor which in response thereto detunes the radio frequency circuits of the radio frequency section in a way not further described, until the tuning curve satisfies a predetermined criterion.